


I'm sorry, I screwed up

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Соколу определенно не стоило есть тот самый проклятый йогурт, который для себя купила Кловер.





	

У неё глупая прядь фиолетового цвета, мутные глаза, и Сокол, в общем-то, всегда ненавидел фиолетовый. И девушек с завышенным самомнением, что ругаются точно отпетые в балладах и рассказах русские сапожники. Это, пожалуй, было первой причиной, почему он вообще обратил на сию сучку внимание. Нечасто за пределами неосяжной встретятся такие дамы, что уж сказать. Бонни-то, конечно тоже особая, но какая-то… более типичная для этих широт, что ли. Наглости же Кловер явно не занимать, остроты языка — ха, в этом она может поспорить даже с Хокси — и все это заставляло при взгляде на неё вспоминать свою неосяжную родину, за которой Сокол не то, чтобы скучал, но-о…  
  
Кловер. Клевер. Миленько, пожалуй. Она не была первой красавицей на весь Payday, в этой номинации у неё с отрывом выигрывал Хокстон — о-о, как же он ругался, когда парень об этом проговорился, Сокол столько ругани даже от бати, когда тот молотком по пальцу себе попадал, не слышал! Да и, в общем-то, не то, чтобы у них были особо прелестные девушки в банде… ну, разве что если Бейна, да со спины…  
  
— Не отвлекайся. — Словно почуяв упоминание всуе, Бейн рявкнул в микрофон, и уже желая выдохнуть какую-нибудь ругань на родном языке в ответ — все равно ведь не поймет. Сокол на это надеялся — как из дверей показалась милая (на самом деле нет) мордашка Кловер, что, став во весь рост, со смешком прятала нож за ремень. Видимо, ругань предназначалась отнюдь не ему. И как он, ха, не догадался?  
  
— Даже не подумаю. Знаешь? Лучше проследи за Далласом. Они там с Хокстоном…  
  
— Не продолжай. — Отчаянно выдохнув, Бейн со всей вселенской скорбью таки переключился, судя по щелчку, на другую часть команды. Сокол, косясь на «везучую Кловер», не мог понять — возвращаться ему к работе, а именно слежению за мониторами и камерами, или же упорно поглядывать, дабы кое-чьи остренькие зубки не впились ему в задницу за малейшую провинность, совершенную в прошлом. Хотя бы за тот самый йогурт с ананасом, который Сокол искренне не любил, но почему-то съел накануне. Взгляд Кловер буравил. Ругань, которой она вчера всех осыпала, едва не сорвала миссию — лишь Далласу её в какой-то мере удалось присмирить, и то с горем и угрозами пополам. Кловер явно этого не забудет, но Соколу не хотелось об этом думать. Передернув плечами он скосил взгляд в сторону экранов, состроив самую невозмутимую рожу из тех, которые были у него в арсенале. Лишь секунду спустя послышался писк ото двух заложников, дрожащих в истерике в углу, друг на дружке. Он экономил место, ей-богу, как мог.  
  
— Времени, вижу, ты зря не терял. — Хмыкнув, она без особого интереса поглядела в сторону гражданских. Сокол не сдержал довольного хмыка:  
  
— Кто-то же должен.  
  
Кловер глядела сурово, почти что как отец с дневником, полным двоек и армейским ремнем наперевес, и уже практически взаправду ощущая вкус железа из «гнева королевы», Сокол поник. Похоже, от её вездесущего взора ничего не скрыть. Черт знает, как она поняла, что именно Сокол причастен к пропаже йогурта. Одному дьяволу она могла продать душу за эту информацию.  
Как обидно, что в этой жизни дьявола зовут Бейн.  
  
— Я облажался, так ведь?  
  
— Да ла-адно? — Вскинув бровь, та сложила ладони на талию, да впридачу глядела так выжидательно, почти как судья, ожидающая твоего чистосердечного признания, которое ты, в общем-то, на одном хрене вертел. — И каким же образом, позволь спросить? Так хочется знать подробности.  
  
Сокол вдохнул и выдохнул, закусив губу. В горле пересохло, а на периферии зрения уже виделись собственные похороны. Это было серьезным делом. Кловер свои йогурты не прощает, не-ет, она бы за родственника так не мстила, как за пачку ублюдочного скисшего молока. Признаться или не стоит? Сознаться или?..  
  
— Кловер, я-я… — он начал было, но, тем не менее, боги были милостивы. В этот раз.  
  
— Черт с тобой, Сокол, не рви душу. Я сама ответила на тот пейджер. Тревоги не будет. — Перебив его, девушка скрестила руки на груди, гордо вздернув подбородок. У Сокола холодок по спине прошелся — она это имела ввиду? Ответ на кусок дерьма, именуемый пейджером? Господи Иисусе. У парня едва шевелился язык, а колени мелко подрагивали — еще секунда, Кловер, если бы ты промолчала еще секунду…  
  
— Я облажался. — Голос сухой, и он думает, что за тот гребанный йогурт девушка размазала бы его по стенке. Как до этого, впрочем, упорно пыталась размазать Бонни — за их перепалкой было весело наблюдать, но вот становиться её частью… Отношения между девушками напоминали взаимопонимание сестер. Поругались — помирились, ничего страшного, но вот в случае с ним… кхм. — Прости меня.  
  
— Отработаешь. — Усмехнувшись хитро, та поглядела в сторону камер. Тут же вскинув «гнев королевы», она фыркнула, приметив движение на них. — Возможно, даже быстрее, чем думаешь.  
  
Она исчезла в коридоре столь же быстро, как и появилась, а у Сокола по-прежнему дрожали ладони. Что же… В следующем забеге на ближайшие магазины за полуфабрикатами нужно будет запрятать в карман йогурт для Кловер.  
  
А лучше, кхм, два. Один — для Бонни.  
Кажется, она любит с фисташками.


End file.
